Behind Blue Eyes
by ASlaveToWords
Summary: By an unexpected chance, Aster finds himself falling hard for a girl at DA. Unfortunatly, her heart may belong to someone else. But what will he do when he over-hears a conversation he shouldn't have? AsterXOC


**A/N:**This is a story I wrote for Eidolon Twilight Princess. Admittedly, Aster Phoenix is not one of my favorite characters (I don't not like him, I'm just not a fan lol), so I'm not sure how. . . satisfactory this story will be to people who like him. We'll see. Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own YuGiOh GX or any of the characters.

* * *

Cold, heavy and beautiful. These were Skylar Hart's thoughts about the rain as it came down on her in heavy sheets around her. It was these thoughts that kept her unwanted, negative ones at bey, things she didn't want to think about just now.

Skylar closed her eyes and turned her face up towards the back sky. Relishing every moment she sat under the beautiful night sky.

But a new heaviness soon fell upon Skylar's shoulders and she opened her eyes to look down at herself upon it's arrival. Slightly confused, she looked to her left and immediately saw the person the coat belonged to.

He sat next to her wordlessly, not looking at her or acknowledging her at all. Smart boy. She, of course, knew who this boy was. He was Aster Phoenix.

Skylar smiled slightly before turning to stare back out into the night. All was silent for quite some time as both teens silently observed everything and nothing.

Finally, sapphire blue eyes turned to Skylar and blinked a few times against the rain before eventually speaking.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

He didn't have to speak very loud for there was no wind, no thunder or lightning and the usual pitter-patter that accompanied rain was muted on the lush, soft grass. There was simply the rain.

"I was just thinking about home. About my friends. . . and about someone I left behind."

"A bit dramatic don't you think? Not to mention terribly chiche."

Skylar finally turned to look at Aster, a look of slight confusion on her face.

"What do you mean?"

The boy beside her laughed lightly.

"I mean, you're out here in the pouring rain, sitting all alone, thinking about. . . well, sad things."

A wide smile lit Skylar's face, which soon grew to a grin and eventually widened to become a full-out laugh.

"Yea, I guess you're right. It is a bit dramatic. . . and_ terribly cliche_."

Aster smiled at her and stood up, extending his hand to her when he did. Skylar accepted it with a smile and allowed him to pull her to her feet.

"I apologise if this seems a little forward, but would you like to join me for a while on my yacht? Just to warm up of course, I don't usually have many visitors and tonight, for me at least, seems like a very lonely sort of night."

Skylar thought for a moment, the gave Aster another small and a nod.

"Sure, I'd like that."

Aster extended his hand to her then.

"I'm Aster Pheonix." He said, as if she wouldn't know him.

"Skylar Hart." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you." Aster said with a small laugh.

Skylar replied with a 'likewise' and pulled Aster's jacket tighter around her as she followed him to his yacht.

* * *

"I really appreciate this. Thank you."

Aster smiled at Skylar, holding back a chuckle as he observed her. She was wearing a pair of his silky black pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt of his, which was hanging off of one of her shoulders loosely, while she waited for her own clothes to dry.

_"Guess it's true what they say;_" Aster thought with a smile, unable to believe how adorable Skylar looked._ "our clothes always look better on them then on us."_

"Not as much as I do." Aster replied aloud. "Like I said, I don't have much company on this boat."

Aster gestured to a chair across the table and Skylar sat down gratefully, thanking Aster for both the hot cocoa in front of her and the borrowed clothes.

"So, tell me about yourself." Aster said interestedly. "Who, if you don't mind me asking, were you thinking about out in the rain? You. . said you left someone behind?"

Skylar laughed and took a sip of her hot drink before replying.

"It's not as dramatic as all that. When I left home this summer to come back to school, I left before my little brother was born. I called home the day I got here only to find that I'd missed him by hours. . . if only I could have waited just a little more. . ."

Skylar sighed, then smiled and took another sip of her cocoa.

"I won't get to see him until Christmas, but at least I'll be that much more excited when I do. I can't wait to see a picture."

Aster smiled at Skyler but was a little surprised to feel a tiny twinge of relief upon hearing her confession. He'd expected her to say she'd left a boyfriend (or girlfriend) behind and that she was missing them. Relief replaced this thought as she clarified clearly that he'd been wrong.

After a long talk, each side evenly divulging information about themselves, Skylar glanced out the window and noticed that it had stopped raining.

"Well, I think I should be getting back now. Thank you for all this, it was nice."

Aster returned the smile he gave her and nodded. She disappeared for a few moments and returned in her now-dry clothes and handed him his.

"Thank you again."

Aster smiled again and nodded once more.

"You're welcome, it was no problem. And I enjoyed your company."

"And I yours." Skylar replied in a very bad English accent, bowing slightly in mock politeness.

Aster snorted in amusement and she looked up at him with a grin before finally bidding him goodnight.

"Goodnight Skylar."

With nothing more to say, Skylar left, leaving Aster Phoenix holding his own pajamas that now smelled pleasantly like lilac and jasmine.

* * *

Aster watched the butterfly flutter across his field of view as he waited for the rest of the students to pile out of the classroom, his class having already been dismissed. Finally, hearing the familiar laughter he was waiting for, Aster turned to his left to see Skylar chatting and laughing with a few friends as they left their classroom.

The pro-duelist pushed off the wall he was leaning on with a smile and uncrossed his arms as he walked after her.

"Skylar!"

Skylar stopped in her tracks and looked around, immediately spotting Aster and smiled.

"Hey!" She replied back, watching him as he approached her. One of her friends seized her arm tightly and hissed in her ear upon seeing him.

"You're friends with Aster Phoenix?!"

Skylar pried her arm from her friend's death grip and looked at her.

"No not really, I just met him last night and he invited me on his yacht for cocoa.

The girls around Skylar gasped and began to whisper among themselves excitedly but Skylar tuned them out in favor of greeting Aster, who was now in front of her.

"Hello." She said pleasantly.

"Morning." Aster replied. "I was wondering if you'd like to have coffee with me?"

Ignoring the excited squeals and hurried whispers from her friends behind her, Skylar smiled again, resisting a giggle at his formalness.

"Sure, love to." She replied, returning Aster's smile.

Skylar followed Aster down to Ms. Dorothy's shop and sat with him at a small table in the back.

"I've gotta say, I like you, but I'm a little surprised you didn't freak out when you saw me last night . . . much the same as your friends just did. Not that I'm complaining of course! It's very refreshing."

Skylar shrugged and took the time to thank Ms. Dorothy for the French Vanilla she'd just brought her and take a sip before replying.

"Well, no offense, but to me, you're just a normal guy. Famous and popular, yes, but. . I dunno, still human I guess."

Aster exhaled happily and grinned at her.

"You have no idea how good it feels to hear that."

Skylar laughed lightly.

"Glad I made you feel better."

Skylar took another sip of her drink and spoke again.

"I guess another reason I didn't freak is because I'm not really a fan of dueling."

Aster paused in taking a sip of his coffee and observed her with a confused expression.

"Really? How does that work? You attend one of the most prestige schools for dueling, how did you come to be here if you don't really like it?"

"I came to be with my best friend." Skylar explained. "I'm even in the same dorm as him."

She indicated to her yellow uniform.

"I see." Aster responded, waiting for her to continue.

"I learned to duel when I was young, he taught me, and I've only occasionally done it since. But when Bastion said he wanted to attend DA, I knew I'd hardly see him unless I attended too. So, I worked and studied really hard and managed to scrape my way through here too. I'll admit, I was placed in Slifer at first, but eventually I practiced and worked hard enough to make it into Ra. And that's where I'm happy to be."

Aster looked impressed as he blinked at Skylar. She didn't like dueling, yet she'd managed to force herself to do well enough with it to attend a very high-end school based on it. That was something to brag about.

"Well, I'm impressed." Aster said playfully.

Skylar laughed and looked down at her watch. She nearly choked however upon seeing the time.

"Oh geeze! I'm so late for class! I'm really sorry, but I've gotta run!"

Aster frowned as Skylar downed her hot drink, wincing when she did as it appeared to burn her.

"I'm so sorry for making you late Skylar!" He called after her as she ran out the door.

"No worries!" She called over her shoulder. "Thanks for the coffee!"

And as quick as that, she was gone.

* * *

Aster whistled, as he walked, as usual, with his hand in his pocket.

Between about a month of chaos and drama, Aster had managed to become quite good friends with Skylar Hart and he found that he was steadily growing more and more fond of her by each passing day.

This particular day, Aster was heading for the Ra dorms in search of said friend. He stopped whistling however when he came upon her, outside with Bastion, crying her eyes out.

"There, there." Bastion was cooing to her softly, one hand on her shoulder while the other gently wiped tears from her face.

"What's wrong?" Aster asked in alarm.

Both teens looked at him and through her tears, Skylar smiled.

"Oh, nothing to worry about." Bastion assured him. "A spot of dust or two seems to have blown into her eyes, that's all."

Aster sweat dropped.

"Oh. . ." He replied, feeling rather foolish for jumping to conclusions.

He relaxed for a moment, but immediately tensed when he noted the tenderness with which Bastion was handling Skylar and the way they both looked at each other -- almost affectionately.

Bastion placed both hands on Skylar's face and gently held her eyes open.

"Try not to blink, alright?"

Skylar nodded and Bastion gently blew into her eyes. She didn't blink when he did this, though it looked very much like she wanted to, but when he pulled back from her, she blinked furiously.

"Better?" Bastion asked kindly, again wiping some stray irritated tears from her face.

Skylar blinked a few times and looked around as if testing, then grinned wide and threw her arms around Bastion's neck happily.

"Yes! Thank you Bastion!"

Bastion laughed and hugged her back, giving her a warm smile when she pulled away from him.

"Your welcome." He replied. "I've got to go study for that upcoming test, so I'll see you later, alright?"

Skylar nodded and Bastion placed a hand on her hip before leaning in to giver her a kiss on the cheek, none of which pleased Aster.

"OK. See later."

Bastion smiled at Skylar, then turned and left.

"You two seem really. . . close." Aster, trying his best to force a smile. Skylar smiled as she watched Bastion walking into the distance.

"We are." She said softly. She then turned to look at Aster.

"So, were you looking for me?"

"It's nothing." Aster replied moodily, scuffing his shoe in the dirt. " I just wanted to ask if you'd like to go sea-dooing with me. But I-"

"I'd love to!"

Aster looked up at Skylar in surprise.

"You would?"

"Yea!" She replied excitedly, a wide grin on her face. "I've always wanted to!"

Aster smiled at her.

"Alright then. Why don't you go get changed out of your uniform and meet me down at the dock?"

"Sweet! OK!"

Aster grinned wide as he watched Skylar dash away. He then turned and headed back to his yacht to get things ready.

* * *

"Ready?"

Skylar grinned wide as she rocked back and forth on her feet on the dock. Aster laughed and gestured for her to follow him. When she did, he lead her to two sea-doos and pointed out hers. He showed her how to get on, work it and steer.

"OK, so, do you think you've got-"

The end of Aster's sentence was cut off as he sputtered and spat to get the taste of sea water out of his mouth, having been drenched when Skylar took off ahead of him.

"I take that as a yes." Aster grinned, starting his own rig and taking off after the girl.

Aster caught up with Skylar quickly and she grinned at him before cutting her ride to the left and away from him. Aster laughed as he turned too, creating a game of follow the leader.

Both teens laughed heartily as they whipped and cut around the bay. Skylar was having the time of her life and Aster was happy for the fact.

Eventually, around sunset, Skylar slowed down around one of the buoys and Aster rode up and stopped beside her.

"Having fun?" He asked with a smile. Skylar smiled back and nodded.

"Never had more. Thank you Aster."

Aster starred at Skylar, soaking wet bikini top and shorts clung to her skin, her hair pulled back into a messy up-do out of her face while the rest of her exposed flesh sparkled from the salty droplets. She was beautiful.

"You're welcome." Aster whispered.

The two starred at each other for a few moments until eventually, Aster leaned in to Skylar's face. She didn't move in to meet him but didn't pull away either.

Aster's lips were almost upon her's when suddenly a huge wave rocked their sea-doos and Skylar fell backwards into the water with a yelp of surprise.

"Skylar!" Aster yelled, trying not to laugh. "Skylar, are you alright?"

He starred down into the spot where she'd fallen, waiting for her to come up, but she never did. Panic suddenly shot through him.

"Skylar!" He yelled again, standing up on his rig this time to look further over the side. Still she didn't come up.

Aster moved to jump in after her when suddenly he was pulled backwards and into the water.

When he breached the surface, Aster blinked to see Skylar floating before him, laughing herself to tears.

"You-you-. . . oh man! You should have seen your face! Priceless!"

Aster starred at the girl for another few moments, then suddenly broke into laughter himself and splashed her, making her shriek and laugh harder.

"I thought you were hurt!" He said through his laughter. "That was cruel!"

Skylar's laugh toned down to a small chuckle as she swam over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awe. I'm sorry, I didin't mean to scare you."

Aster froze momentarily before wrapping his arms around Skylar's waist and pulling her tight to him.

"It's OK." He said as calmly as he could. "It was pretty funny."

Skylar chuckled again and Aster pulled away.

"I think we should head back now, it's getting a little late."

Skylar looked up at the horizon, noted the sun sunken beneath it and turned back to Aster with a nod.

The two swam to their own rigs and Aster climbed aboard his before leaning over and taking Skylar's hand to help her aboard hers.

Once they were set, the two started their engines and took off for shore.

* * *

Skylar run out her shorts as she got off the dock and looked up at Aster with a grin.

"Thank you again Aster, I had so much fun!"

Aster laughed lightly and gave her a small smile.

"You're welcome. I had fun too, hope we can do it again sometime."

"Just saw when and where!" Skylar replied happily. She then leaned in and, to Aster's surprise, gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight Aster."

"Night Sky." He replied softly.

Aster's hand slowly went up to rest against his cheek as he watched Skylar walk off into the distance. He'd probably never know if she would heave accepted his kiss out on the water, but at least he knew he was something to her, even if it was only a close friend.

* * *

_"I wonder what sort of movies Sky is into?"_

Aster smiled to himself as he added and discarded types to his thoughts as he walked to the Ra dorms. It was Saturday and he'd decided to ask her to go see a movie with him.

_"She wouldn't like chick-flicks, she's not girly enough for that. And she probably wouldn't like romances either. Maybe she-"_

Aster thoughts were interrupted when he arrived at the Ra dorms, ready to knock until he heard familiar voices close by.

_"That sounds like Bastion and Sky's voice. . ."_

He walked around the side of the building and tip-toed to peek around the corner where, as he thought, he saw Skylar talking to Bastion. Without really meaning to, he listened in on their conversaion and his expression darkened with each passing moment.

"OK. . . how do I say this?"

Skylar took a long, deep breath before continuing

"I-I think I love you . . . At first I tried to convince myself that it was just a strong friendship, but. . but now I know-"

Suddenly Skylar broke down into tears and almost collapsed by Bastion caught her and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Shhh. . . it's alright. . . you don't need to say anymore."

Aster stumbled away from the scene with a shocked expression, his chest constricted painfully as he turned and ran back to his yacht.

_"How. . . how can I not have seen that?. . . how could I have convinced myself?. . . "_

Sapphire eyes squeeze shut against his emotions for a moment until finally he was able to control himself and run faster.

* * *

Skylar hummed happily as she strolled down the dock, a slight spring in her step as she headed for Aster's yacht.

Finally reaching her destination, Skylar lifted her fist to knock at the door to his cabin. She waited a long time, shifting impatiently back and forth on her feet, until it seemed like no one would answer. She then lifted he fist and knocked again. After a long while, her smiled faded to a disappointed frown and she turned to leave.

Once she was a few feet away, Skylar heard the door open behind her and turned back to see Aster leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. Immediately her smile reappeared.

"Afternoon!" She said playfully. Aster simply starred at her.

Skylar blinked at Aster for a moment, then smiled again.

"Busy?"

"Yes actually, I am."

Skylar was a little taken aback, both from this answer and the tone of Aster's voice. Not to mention the hard expression on his face. However, she quickly regained her composure and smiled again, assuming he'd just had a hard day.

"Oh, well, are you free later?"

"No." Aster replied bluntly. This time Skylar frowned and it stuck.

"Well. . . do you know when you're free again. . .?"

"No." Aster said again. "I'm busy for the rest of the week and I don't know when I'll have free time."

Skylar starred at him for a moment and finally her frown deepened.

"I see. . . I'm sorry to have bothered you. . "

Aster watched painfully as Skylar turned with an almost depressed look on her face asn walked off his boat. His own frown deepened but he forced himself not to chase after her and to simply close the door instead.

* * *

Aster's head jerked up from his deck and looked at his door hopefully as he heard a sharp knock. He hadn't spoken to Skylar in over a week and vise-versa and it was really beginning to get to him. Days after her visit, he'd decided that if she spoke to him again, he'd answer, no matter who she loved. If it wasn't him, then he'd simply have to settle for her friendship because he couldn't stand not being around her at all.

A wide smile was plastered over Aster's face as he opened his door, but it quickly faded when he saw ther person standing on the other side.

Bastion stood before Aster with crossed arms and a very angry look on his face. Without being invited he pushed past Aster and walked into the room. Aster followed Bastion with his eyes, slightly confused but shut the door being him nonetheless.

"What on earth is the matter with you?!" Bastion stated angrily, whirrling around to glare at Aster. Aster was taken aback.

"Wh-what?"

"You were so interested in her, taking her out, spending as much time with her as possible, now you suddenly decide you don't want anything to do with her??"

Aster blinked at Bastion for a moment, trying to decide what he was talking about until finally he gathered his thoughts together enough to reply.

"You. . . you mean Skylar?"

"No, I meant the queen of England." Bastion stated mater-of-factly, sounding rather comical with his accent. Then his face suddenly turned angrily again. "Of course I mean Sky! If you've got some sort of problem with her or something to prove or you've lost interest, or whatever! then tell her! Don't just hang her out to dry!"

Aster blinked at the Ra student, the overly-intelligent teen having taken him completely by surprise.

"I-I wasn't. .. I mean . . I don't. . . I . . uh-"

Aster stopped rambling and closed his eyes to take a long, deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, he starred at Bastion with a cold expression.

"I didn't talk to her because I couldn't . . . not know she loves you instead. . ."

This time it was Bastion's turn to be surprised and confused.

"Me?" He blinked in confusion. "What on earth makes you think she loves me?"

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Aster snapped. "I heard her telling you last Saturday outside the dorms!"

Bastion blinked at Aster again, then placed a hand to his forehead as if he had just realized Aster was terminally ill and felt sorry for him.

"You poor fool." He said bluntly.

Aster gave him a stunned expression, but before he could express how offended he was, Bastion spoke again and explained just how wrong he was.

-----

"Bastion. . . do you have a minute?"

Bastion looked up from his spot on the grass and smiled at Skylar. He then closed the book in his hand and placed it beside him.

"Of course. What's wrong?"

Skylar didn't sit down, she simply rubbed her arm unconsciously as she starred at the ground.

"I. . . I think I've fallen for Aster. . ."

Bastion grinned wide.

"Thought so."

Skylar's head jerked up to look at him in surprise.

"You did?" Bastion nodded and stood up to stand in front of her, taking her shoulders in his hands and looking into her eyes.

"So, what's the problem?"

Skylar bit her lip and looked off to the side.

"I. . . he's a pro-duelist and I. . ."

Bastion starred at Skylar, waiting for her to continue. When he realized he wouldn't, he frowned at her.

"Sky, he won't care who you are. If he really cares about you; which, I suspect, he does, then he'll take what you say to heart."

Skylar chewed the side of her cheek and Bastion's frown deepened.

"Skylar, you have to tell him!"

After another silence, Bastion sighed and let go of her. He then took a few steps back and straightened to his full height.

"Let's practice."

Skylar looked back at Bastion as if he'd gone completely insane.

"Wh-what?"

"Practice." Bastion repeated. "Pretend I'm Aster. What would you say if you wanted to tell me how you felt?"

Skylar looked Bastion up and down, then bit her lip, feeling rather silly about the whole thing. She took a deep breath and got serious, then imagined, to the best of her ability, that Bastion was in fact Aster.

"OK. . . how do I say this?"

Skylar took a long, deep breath before continuing

"I-I think I love you . . . At first I tried to convince myself that it was just a strong friendship, but. . but now I know-"

Suddenly Skylar broke down into tears and almost collapsed by Bastion caught her and pulled her tight to his chest.

"Shhh. . . it's alright. . . you don't need to say anymore."

"I can't do this. . ." Skylar sobbed. "He won't like me. . not like that, I know it. Aster likes me because I'm not like the other girls, I don't pester and swoon over him. That's why he likes to spend time with me."

Bastion placed a hand under Skyar's chin and gently lifted it to look at him.

"I think you're very wrong there." He said softly. "Very wrong."

Skylar blinked at him and he spoke again.

"Just give it a try Sky. What have you got to loose?"

Skylar straightened up, sniffled and dryed her tears, a confident and determined look on her face.

"You're right!" She said bravely. "As usual, you're absolutely right! Thank you so much!"

Bastion smiled as Skylar hugged him and took off for the yacht. He shook his head at her, then sat back down to resume his reading.

-----

Aster starred at Bastion in shock.

"I. . . I didn't realize-"

"That there was more to the story?" Bastion interrupted irritably. "That you were absolutely wrong? That you shouldn't have jumped to conclusions? That-"

"OK, OK! Yea, all that and more! What should I do?"

"Go down to the cliffs." Bastion said simply.

"The cli-?" Aster stopped as realization hit him. "The place where we met. . ."

Bastion merely starred at him.

Without another word, Aster turned and bolted out the door.

* * *

Aster stopped and doubled over, panting as he reached the cliffs and looked around. Almost immediately he spotted Skylar and walked over to her.

Plopping himself down next to her, Aster starred out over the scenery for a few moments, then finally turned to look at her. His heart lurched however as he took in the broken-hearted expression on her face.

"Hey. . ." He said softly. Skylar didn't look at him when she replied.

"Hey. . ."

Aster frowned.

"So I just talked to Bastion . ."He began slowly. He took a deep breath and turned to fully face the girl. "Look, Sky. . . I'm so sorry. I saw you talking to him outside the Ra dorms and . . . and I misunderstood everything. I only heard one part of the conversation and I left before I could hear the rest."

Skylar finally looked over at him hearing this.

"I've been avoiding you all week because I couldn't stand. . I couldn't bare to-"

Over their heads, a loud boom interrupted Aster's words and the two were immediately drenched as if a bucket of water had been dumped over their heads.

"How ironic." Skylar said with a smile.

Aster looked down from the sky and at Skylar again.

"I couldn't bare to be around you thinking you. . . didn't feel the same about me as-"

"Aster?"

Aster blinked at Skylar through thne rain.

"Uh. . . yea?"

"Just shut-up and kiss me."

Aster blinked at her again, then smiled and stood up. He extend his hand to Skylar and she took it, allowing him to, just like before, hoist her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close as the other reached up to rest on her face. Skylar smiled as Aster's lips pressed down on hers.

The rain continued to pelt down, unnoticed by the two as mother nature helped them celebrate their meeting.

* * *

**A/N: **So sorry for the lame ending guys *sweatdrop* I kinda didn't know what else to do. . . lol. I'm not really impressed w/ this story. Like at all. Lol but I had to write it for ETP-Chan :) lol.


End file.
